


One Night at Princeton (NSFW)

by tyffi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	One Night at Princeton (NSFW)

**Artist:** [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)**tyffi**  
**Pairing:** Lex/Bruce  
**Rating:** FRAO (adults only, NC-17, FSK 18)  
**Feedback:** of course! :D

Before there was Clark, there was Bruce. And Bruce turned out to be a rather good teacher. All those tutoring nights back at Princeton really helped Lex learn a thing, or two. ;)

 


End file.
